The Life Of the Fire
by afsgdrftujrkmvdgd
Summary: An arrangement of Axel one-shots. Mostly AkuRoku and other minor Pairings. Please do enjoy, I've got nothing better to do! Please read or my first chapter will be re-written!And since you didn't read it, IT'S DEATH OF A CHARACTER!
1. The Meeting Place

**Chapter 1: ****The Meeting Place**

He climbed to the top of the clock tower, as he did every day. Today was different, today was the last day he would be here. The life of this fire was dying. He was nothing left but embers. Considering the jump, as he did most days, he felt no one would miss him.

He was shocked to see a head of blond hair sitting there, in the meeting place they shared so long ago.

"Roxas?" he whispered, almost to himself, but still heard by the boy.

"Axel! It's really you!" the smaller boy yelled running into his old friends waiting arms. "I was sure you had forgotten about this place."

"Well it's a part of you, and you're a part of me…"

"Aww, is Axel blushing?"

"Shut up!"

His Embers flared up into a great fire, as the thought of jumping fell from his mind.

**A/n: No flames please, this is my first try! And thanks to XoxoRoxas for giving me inspiration! Read her story "Every day" if you would like better one-shots!**


	2. Photos?

**A/N: Hola! So, I'll most likely be posting only on weekends… But no worries! The chapters I do post will be better than… Bad? Not bad, but slightly good? Oh well… On with the show!**

The knife plunged into Saix's face.

Ok, not really. Just his picture, but Axel had so much rage built up; he felt it was a good thing to do. Practicing his aim, I mean.

"Hey, Axel, Why do you have so many photos of Saix?" The Blonde inquired.

"Well… Uh…"

"Mm hmm. So Again, why are you throwing knives at him, in MY wall?"

"Uh, 'Cuz you won't get angry. And even if you did, you're cute when you're mad?"

"… Argh… Fine….Toss away…" Roxas grumbled.

**A/n: Ok, so I couldn't resist the little AkuRoku moment… I'm STRAIGHT… Blah… Idk why Axel's mad… And sorry it's so short…**


	3. Sea Shells

**Chapter 3: Sea Shells**

**So, I don't have a clue as to what crap I wrote yesterday, but now it's deleted, so cheer for joy! New chapter, so it's possibly less crap filled!**

The wind rushed passed my face.

_What did I do?_

The ground rushed up.

_Who's down there?_

The world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five minutes previous<em>**

The Tall redhead walked up the tower stairs. When he reached the top, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm, he's not here… I haven't seen him all day…" and with that Axel walked to find his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten minutes later<em>**

No sirens blared, No people rushed to try and save the dying girl. No one saw her this time, or ever. Every time the sight of Axel looking for the blonde made the dead girl wish she could die again.

Then the young, happy couple walked to the site of Xion's death all those years ago.

And they placed a small sea shell at the base of the tower, like they did every year since her death. 14 shells now, 14 years since her death.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sad story… Oh well this one is better than the crap I wrote yesterday…<span>**


	4. Gambling Badly

***Ok... I should've put this up last week... I've been busy...***

* * *

><p>She crawled out of the room filled with smoke and laughter, followed by yelling, and finally a fight broke out.<p>

**'How'd i end up losing all of roxas' munny?'** Xion asked herself.

Just then who walks up, but Roxas. "Hey! How'd it go?"

"Ummm..." She showed him her IOU page.

"HOW CAN YOU OWE EVERYONE IN THE CASTLE 600 MUNNY EACH!"

"Ummm..."

"Ask Axel cuz i don't have that much."

"But... I Owe him for getting you to loan me the munny in the first place..."

"How so?"

"Simple crush equation. You like him, He likes you, He influences you to give me the munny."

"ARRGH! !"

* * *

><p><strong><span>*so... this might be all this week... I'll try to put up another soon!*<span>**


	5. Love

***So... Time for a bit o' AkuRoku time, mixed with other minor pairings...***

* * *

><p>Where? When? How? These questions ran through axels mind as he was pondering the thought of-<p>

"Axel! Hey what 'cha doing out here?" Roxas questioned when he found the firey haired boy in Marluxia's garden.

"Waiting for you to come find me."

"Why?"

Axel said nothing, but got down on one knee and pulled out the small box. Axel didn't need to say a word, Roxas knew the answer. "Yes!" And with that Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion dropped flowers ranging from lilies to roses. The wedding was beautiful. It was a triple wedding, the first in the world that never was. Demyx and Zexion, Axel and Roxas, and Larxene and Xion. They were so happy, until Saix and Xemnas crashed the reception, drunk as usual. But Axel didn't want their big day ruined, so guess who ended up in a taxi headed to Las Angeles.

Three years later, they all started families, Axel and Roxas had a child, who they named Namine.

19 years later, Namine found her true love, a boy named Riku. Xion and Larxene's son.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*ok, i'll stop here maybe continue this later... But yay! Midweek updates!*<span>**


End file.
